modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Posts
What is a Roleplay post? A roleplay post is a story which happens within your country or involves one of your citizens. These can be first or third person and can come in a variety of formats. They can be journals and diaries, inner monologues or a first hand account of an event as it happens. These posts are not meant to make major changes to your country, they are used to add backstory and flavour to the game.They can also be used to act as build up for future posts and to deepen plot lines. Roleplay posts add depth to Modern Powers and are what provides a lot of immersion to the sub. Example Roleplay The Journal of Dr Charles Darvi, March 2027. March 5th 2027. Today was my first day as the head of the Chagos Island project. This is such an exciting opportunity to be a part of and I couldn't wait to meet the education and environment ministers at the University this morning. They were the two cabinet members who thought up this project and they told me that they had been impressed by my tenure as head of Biology at Port Louis University. They had said that my previous experience working on research projects in the Galapagos had helped to convince them I was the man for the job. We then went over finances and the arrangements for the next few months. I am to meet with the head builder within the next week and then head over to the Chagos Islands to discuss plans and the best place to build a research outpost. March 11th 2027. Damn cyclones! Me and Pierre (the foreman) had been due to travel over to the Chagos today. However, due to Cyclone Wayne passing the islands, we are now unable to go until it has passed. So annoying, I was raring to go and now this happens. However, I did get some good news today. We have had responses from the international community. From what I have been told teams from DRC, Germany, Hong Kong and the Netherlands have been prepared to fly over to the Chagos once the construction is complete. This is fantastic news, it's great to see a big response from the international community. I wonder if Anna is involved... March 21st 2027 We finally managed to get over to the Chagos today. Unfortunately, I do get quite sea sick so I definitely didn't enjoy the ride. (Note to self: Get in contact with UK + US over use of Diego Garcia runway) We first went to Diego Garcia. This would be the location of the main base of operations for the project. It would also have several labs, accommodation and a cafeteria. We had chosen a spot along an already existing road for ease of access. After we had done that, we got back in the boat and headed into the Chagos Bank itself. I had suggested building in Danger Island, but Pierre told me it was too small. To be honest I only wanted to go there because of the cool name. In the end, we went for Eagle Island. It's one of the bigger Islands in the atoll and it gives significant room for expansion if needed. The research outpost will also have a few beds and a small kitchen. Afterwards we discussed the most environmentally friendly methods of building. This included keeping noise to a minimum and using materials which won't affect the environment. Building is due to begin at the start of the month. Pierre assures me that it won't take too long, but has warned that with it being cyclone season delays a possibility. Fingers crossed there's no more cyclones!